TheStokedStory Chapter 1
by WicksDix
Summary: After a zombie outbreak, Avery Lewis (PlatyPig), Christian (BMG/TheGoodLife/Whatever he is called now) and Sam (AuukWard) must band together to reach a camp and survive.
1. Chapter 1

After a long night the dark haired man emerged from the back of the truck. He walked  
around to the front and woke up the other man in the front seat. Then a long haired  
man came around the corner with a jug of water. The dark haired man asked "Where have you  
been Sam?" "I was collecting water for the trip." The man in the front rolled over refusing  
to wake up."Did you and Christian just wake up?" The man inside moaned, "Well I just did."  
"If we're planning to make it up to Washington by next week we best get moving." All of the  
men piled into the front of the truck. "Avery what is gonna happen once we meet up with Rentu?"  
asked Christian. "Rentu said he has a shelter we can all use, once we get there we're gonna  
stay with them and ride out to this blows over." The long haired man was driving, he was wearing  
a tan duster and had a pair of goggles on his forehead, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.  
"Who has the music?" Asked Sam. "I have the CD but its only got Taylor Swift and Lady GaGa on it."  
After a few hours they stopped to eat and sleep. Avery started the fire and went into the back  
of the truck to get some of the food they picked up at the town. "Avery dont get the organic  
stuff from your house get something people actually like!" yelled Christian who was gathering wood  
followed by a slap noise and a "Hey!" They cooked some sausage they got from the truck. They conversed  
about what it was like before the outbreak. Sam heard a branch break and he stood up and drew his  
gun, then a dog ran out of the bushes. "Its just a little puppy." said Christian in a mocking tone.  
"When it isnt you'll be thanking me." Stated Sam. Avery thought about how he had been at his house  
recording a video when the outbreak began, everyone was posting videos and skyping to see if it was real.  
He thought it was fake to begin with he and his family had went to the store to get food, until they got  
split up when they decided to go with everyone else to the school gym. Sam was there and he said he didnt  
see them. Avery had been with Sam and Christian for four days, and it was starting to show. He had a  
light stubble and his hair getting past his ear. He wore a jacket and a minecraft shirt, he had his school  
bag and a messenger bag. Christian contemplated where his family was, he was out of town the first day the  
outbreak started. They had all met when Avery was driving the food truck he found and Sam flagged him down.  
They found Christian being chased by zombies outside of the park. Christian had a shirt and leggings on.  
Avery was what some would call a laid back person so he was okay in every situation when Sam and  
Christian would argue over leadership, but he only wanted to get to Rentu's camp. When they slept they took  
the keys from the truck and locked the back where two people slept on the pull out seat from Avery's house.  
Then the person who locked them in turned off the car battery and slept in the front seat with the doors locked.  
This time it was Avery's turn upfront. There wasnt a window to look into the back yet, even though they were trying  
to find a saw or sharp knife to cut a window for safety. Most nights the streets were empty, but this day in particular  
someone fired a flare. Sam went to check it out but it was a false lead. The zombies couldn't have known so they  
still went towards it. The truck's windows were tinted and the doors sound-proofed by Avery so he was safe to  
look out at the zombies. Then he saw the dog from earlier, he gasped maybe louder than he should have because the dog  
ran over to the truck and started barking and scratching the doors. The zombies took notice and started herding to the truck.  
Avery knew soon the faster zombies couldnt come out at dusk so he was safe to get out and turn the battery on.  
He climbed over the gear shift and opened the passenger door. he went to the left and saw the dog barking and yelping.  
He knew he couldnt see the dog die so he turned on the battery and scooped him up. A zombie grabbed him but Avery was  
able to pull out his gun and shoot him before he got infected, he opened the door and sat down. He could hear banging on all  
sides of him and he could hear Sam and Christian in the back. He started the truck and took off down the main road.  
He didnt even think about the law when he got over into the right lane where he could have been easily hit by oncoming traffic.  
About 4 miles outside of town he pulled over to let Sam and Christian out. He let the dog out and opened the door. "What the  
hell Avery!" shouted Christian. "What happened Avery, im sure it wasnt your fault." stated Sam. As Avery told the story the dog  
ran about their legs, sometimes welping when they'd push him off. "If the dog caused it why did you get him?" questioned  
Christian. "I dont wanna see any dogs get eaten today okay!" said Avery shouting in defense. "Well, no going back now  
they'll be following us now, lets hope we have enough gas to get us there." said Sam in a somewhat sad tone.  
"Avery try not to mess everything up again." said Christian. Avery didnt know what was gonna happen,  
only that it would be a long road ahead.


	2. Chapter 2: BowssModeSecrets

After a few hours the group stopped at a road block that had been long abandoned. They got out  
of the truck and started moving cars out of the way for the truck. After they moved the cars  
Christian piled in to the passenger seat with Sam. "I dont think Avery should drive alone anymore  
Sam." Sam frowned "It wasnt his fault." Christian yelled "Why is Avery even here with us!"  
Avery heard this from the back of the truck where he was petting the dog they picked up. He  
Wondered what decision he could have made. What if I had just killed the dog, he thought. He went  
back to sleep. A few hours later they were crossing the border into Wyoming. Sam pulled over the  
truck and let Avery out. "Avery we're gonna sleep here for the night okay." Avery had been in the  
back of the truck and didnt realize what time had passed. Avery and his new dog friend hopped out  
and sat next to the truck. "I think ill call you Notch." said Avery. The dog yelped. He saw a zombie  
in the field, it was eating a deer. Avery was about to get up when Christian started walking towards him.  
Christian whistled and the zombie started shuffling towards him. Christian let it get close and almost  
bite him countless times. After a while he started walking back towards the truck, the zombie followed.  
"Kill 'em all ready!" shouted Sam. Christian looked at Avery with such anger, Avery fear only the worst.  
Then christian turned around and stabbed the zombie in the temple. Avery felt he did nothing wrong  
but Christian took it personally when Avery left the town with no warning. "We can't go back." said Avery.  
"Why not?" whinned Christian. "They'll be a horde the size of The Avalon." stated Avery. "Avery why dont you  
just worry about yourself." replied Christian. "I'm just warning you, from now on I dont think anyone should  
drive alone, so we dont run into ay problems." said Avery in a demanding tone. "Whatever just keep a lookout  
for zombies." Within minutes Sam returned with wood for a fire, he light the fire while Avery pitched the tents.  
"Okay so tomorrow we get up at dawn and we head straight for Yellowstone." said Sam showing the others a map.  
"What if they're more road blocks?" said Christian. "Then we go around, Rentu has a scouting squad waiting  
for us at Yellowstone." said Avery. Avery looked at his walkie talkie that he was able to talk to Rentu on  
until it ran out of charge. Avery looked in his bag and pulled out his can of beans and fed them to Notch.  
Sam teared up and said "I saw someone out in the woods." Christian almost screamed "Who!" Avery was shocked as well.  
"Lets just call him Sir Lightning." Sam said. "Did you put him down?" asked Christian. "Yeah." said Sam. Avery  
thought about how he had killed the zombie that grabbed him without even thinking, at one point that zombie  
could have been a mother, a father, or a son. Avery had never expected to end up saving Notch, but he valued  
a dog's life over an undead life. That night Christian went to the woods where Sam had seen the body. Avery trailed  
behind him, but made sure he was unseen. Once Christian made it to the body he saw where Sam stabbed a sharp  
piece of wood through his head. "Better you than me." said Christian. He pulled the spear out and pulled  
Sam's kukri nad started hacking at his neck. Avery started vomiting uncontrollably. He hid while Christian  
passed him. Christian must have heard something because he took of running right after he passed. Avery  
jogged behind him silently enough Christian couldnt hear him. Went he got back he saw Christian on top of  
the truck. He had the head in his hand still. Christian was clearly writing something on top of the  
truck. Avery silently got into his tent. He was only asleep for about four hours when Sam woke him up.  
"C'mon truck isnt gonna get there by itself." Sam said. "Is it my turn to drive already?" Avery asked  
puzzled. "Nope, its mine but im forfeiting it to you." Sam replied. Avery got up and gathered his  
things. He climbed to the top of the truck and saw what Christian had written. "S.O.S." Even though  
it was the incorrect acronym for this situation Avery felt it wasn't needed. He climbed back down and Notch  
was yelping at him to open the door of the truck. Avery let Notch in, he got in and started the truck.  
Sam sat next to Notch. Avery leaned over and pointed at his bag "Can you feed Notch?" he asked.  
"The dog?" Sam asked reaching for Avery's bag. "Yeah," Avery replied "I thought it was a good name."  
Sam fed the dog said "We can probably make it to Riverton before dark, if we get there fast enough we can go further."  
Avery felt excited, he had never met Rentu in person and it had seemed like Rentu had some sense of  
what to do. Avery then thought about what it would be like once they got to the camp. Instead of the fact  
he would be safe, Avery thought how he would have to kill zombies, something he had only done one other time, on  
accident. He gagged at the thought of burning the zombies as people had at the towns they'd been to.  
Avery reached in his bag and put his "Parry the Platypus" hat on. "Eyes on the road Avery." Sam said with his eyes  
almost completely shut. Avery kept one had on the wheel while he pulled the hat tightly over his head.  
Almost instantly a person ran out from the side of the road. He slammed the brakes as hard as he could. He got out and  
made sure he didnt hurt the person. As he came around the corner of the truck something hit him right in the stomach.  
"Who are you!" shouted the person. "Who are you!" shouted christian aiming a pistol at the person's head.  
Sam shocked from his sudden awakening said, "No need for violence, lets just talk about this." Avery winked at the other  
two. Avery kicked the person's foot, knocking them over. Avery pulled the gun from their hand. "Okay, okay i'm Al"  
Avery knew this person wasnt looking to hurt them. "Where are you guys going?" asked Al. "Yellowstone, then to Washington."  
replied Avery. "I'm heading there to! Im gonna meet my friend at a camp up that way." Al uncontrollably gestured  
while he did this. Christian was aiming at him still, keeping him on the ground so he had no leverage. Avery  
helped Al up. "Avery what are you doing!" yelled Christian. "We better not stay around here, I was being chased  
by zombies." Al said catching his breath. "Not we, us." Christian said. Al was barely able to say "What?" before  
Christian shot him in the foot. Avery turned around and pointed his gun at Christian, "What are you doing!" he shouted.  
Al was holding his foot, keeping himself from screaming. "He can't be trusted." Sam said, being bluntly honest.  
Sam and Christian pulled Al off to the side of the road. "Hurry up and get back in when you're ready Avery." Sam said  
feeling empathetic for Avery. Avery walked over to Al. Al looked pale, he had bled for about ten minutes.  
"Dont feel bad, I know you didn't wanna do it, to be honest I was gonna kill you until I saw your friends." Al  
said smiling. "Al, what was your last name?" Avery said looking away. "White, Al White." he said. Avery reached into  
his pocket and wrote his name on a piece of paper. He put the piece of paper in his pocket. "I'm sorry Al." Avery handed  
Al a gun. Avery turned around and heard a loud boom. He pulled the gun out of Al's dead hands. Avery got into the truck  
and started driving again. He pulled the paper out of his pocket. "Can you hand me a paperclip." he asked Sam.  
Sam handed him a paperclip, he put the paper clip through the paper to make a hook. He hung it up on the mirror.  
Sam noticed it had a streak of blood, he guessed it was Al's. Meanwhile, Christian was in the back of the truck  
putting heads on sharp sticks.


End file.
